Arrancars in School
by Beloved Contender Bratslav
Summary: Halibel sees Ichigo turn into a hollow when Nnoitra blasts a hole in his chest and now calls him sama? read as Ichigo tries to go to school as Halibel and her fracción suddenly start calling him sama, oh the comedy that will ensue, IchiHal.
1. Chapter 1

So to my loyal readers here is something new 8D read and please REVIEW!!

------------------------------

Deep inside the regions of Hueco Mundo there is a massive palace known as Las Noches and in one it's chambers the Esapada where gathering for a meeting called by their master, Aizen.

"Why are we here anyway, I was taking a nice nap" Stark said walking in drudgingly

"We were called here because we are under attack" Ulquiorra said sitting down waiting for Aizen

"Where was the attack" Barragan said sitting down as grumpy as ever

"It was in the 22nd passage way, it collapsed moments ago" Zommari explained sitting patiently for Aizen

"That's no attack the 22nd passage way is far away" Barragan complained

"Yeah it would have been better if they broke right into the throne room" Nnoitra said wanting a good fight

"But then our operations would be in danger" Halibel said sitting down next to Nnoitra

"Aw scared woman" Nnoitra taunted

Before Halibel could say any thing giant doors opened up showing Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen walking through to the lower floor

"Hello my dear espada" Aizen said sitting down in his chair sipping tea "we are currently under attack, Tousen please" Tousen turned on the projector to show Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu running to Las Noches

"Those are just a bunch of kids how can they be a threat?" Barragan asked

"These so called kids are not to be under estimated, four of them took on the Gotei 13 and even made me move my plans" Aizen explained

"You said there were four, where is the last warrior" Zommari asked Aizen

"The last one is Orihime Inoue; in any case even though I said not to under estimate them I want all of you to remain here like nothing is happening" Aizen said though he knew that a few of his espada wouldn't do that especially the quinto and sexto espadas

'Sorry Aizen but the second they get close enough I'm going to take down Ichigo Kurosaki' Grimmjow said in his head

'Finally some strong opponents, now I can show Aizen-sama that I am better than Halibel' Nnoitra thought to himself, just when he got rid of the former tercera another comes and just to his disgust it was a girl like before

----------------------------------------------------

Quite some time after the meeting Halibel went off to find her fracción. When she did she saw that Mila-rose and Apache were fighting as usual with Sun-sun as the peacekeeper "stop it you two Halibel-sama has returned" Sun-sun said behind her sleeve

"Halibel-sama what was the meeting about" Mila-rose asked

"We are under attack by three intruders" Halibel said with her usual monotone voice

Apache just scoffed at that "only three why are they considered troublesome"

Halibel just stared at Apache which made her regret her words "we were told that they took on the Gotei 13 by themselves and won and that they forced Aizen-sama to change his plans"

This shocked her fracción that they were that strong "then why don't we just kill them now" Apache asked

"Because Aizen-sama told us to ignore them for now" Halibel stated blankly

"Who are the intruders Halibel-sama" Mila-rose asked so she could prepare herself for the eventual battle

"They are three people. A human, a quincy, and a soul reaper. But the strongest of them all is the soul reaper, I can tell by his spiritual pressure" Halibel explained

"who cares who these intruders are we kill find and kill them all easy, hell even you two could do it" Apache said referring to Mila-rose and Sun-sun

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS WEAK HERE APACHE" Mila-rose was angry at Apache and started fighting with her

"Stop it you two idiots don't fight in front of Halibel-sama" Sun-sun said with her mouth covered by her sleeve as always

Mila-rose and Apache just yelled at Sun-sun and turned the fight into a three way brawl but Halibel wasn't paying attention to the ruckus going on behind her, she was more interested in the soul reaper she saw before 'so much power in someone so small.' Halibel was thinking about him because she felt that if they fought that she would love it, not that she fought often but in the boring world of Hueco Mundo even she needs a fight to get rid of the constant boredom.

But out of no where there was a great burst of reiatsu off in the distance and Halibel and her fracción went to the ledge of the balcony of where they were and saw in the distance Ichigo using his bankai and Grimmjow using Pantera.

"Wow the only times I have felt a strength like that soul reaper's is in an espada seis or higher" Sun-sun said in awe at the strength that Ichigo was using against Grimmjow

"This ladies is the strength of a soul reaper at full power, when they are using their bankai" Halibel explained as she paid close attention to the fight hoping that Ichigo would put up a good enough fight to please her.

-----------------------------------

Ichigo was fighting for his life, yet again, against Grimmjow right after rescuing Orihime. Right when they saw each other they started their fight

"Let's get this over with Grimmjow I need to take Orihime and my friends out of here" Ichigo said as he pointed Tensa Zangetsu at Grimmjow

"He funny you actually think you're leaving here alive" Grimmiow said as he charged at Ichigo with his claws

And so the fight begun as Ichigo's Zangetsu clashed with the blades on Grimmjow's forearms creating sparks and the two backed off but Grimmjow went right back to Ichigo and slashed Ichigo with his claws and drew blood but the cut was shallow. Ichigo just backed up alittle more and unleashed a Black Getsuga Tenshou but Grimmjow when using his resurrección gets even faster than he was before so the attack didn't even touch him.

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo because even in his Bankai Ichigo was no match for Grimmjow in his resurrección and both of them knew that so in his desperation Ichigo put his hand over his face "get ready Grimmjow cause now I'm going to go all out" Ichigo said as he pulled his hand down his face and brought forth his hollow mask which forced everyone but Halibel and Grimmjow to the ground by the sheer strength of his reiatsu. This impressed both Grimmjow, though he would never admit it, and Halibel, she felt as though this power was pulling her towards it.

In his Shock Grimmjow never saw Ichigo come and slash at the slide of his right arm and when he looked he saw the blade that was attached to his arm was on the ground "damn you" Grimmjow cursed and green shards came out of both his elbows and fired them at Ichigo but with his Mask Ichigo was now just as fast as Grimmjow and so he moved out of the way quick enough so that the shards just destroyed some pillars. Ichigo once again unleashed a Black Getsuga Tenshou but unlike this time the attack struck Grimmjow sending him flying where Ichigo kicked him in the back and fired another Black Getsuga Tenshou.

Grimmjow had enough and stopped himself before pointing his open palm to Ichigo "prepare to die at the might of an attack that only we Espada can do" Grimmjow said charging a cero. But unlike his usual cero this one was glowing blue and seemed like it had static all over it and it grew to the size of a water melon "Gran Rey Cero" Grimmjow yelled as the powerful cero was fired and Ichigo only blocked it with Tensa Zangetsu but he was crushed into the ground where the powerful cero obliterated the sand around Ichigo's Body.

When the Gran Rey Cero was over Grimmjow panted and thought for a moment that he won but Ichigo stood up in the massive crater with the left half of his mask broken off "this fight isn't over yet Grimmjow" Ichigo said panting as much as Grimmjow. Ichigo Shunpoed to Grimmjow and sliced off the last blade on Grimmjow's other arm. Grimmjow took this chance to slash down Ichigo with his claws but as he was doing this he sprouted those green shards from his elbows and fired them not at Ichigo but at Orihime and Nel, he did this because he knew that Ichigo would do anything to protect Orihime, even if it meant taking a blow to his person by those shards. Just as Grimmjow thought Ichigo saw the actual attack and just before the shards struck Orihime Ichigo jumped in between the two and took the attack where the shards lodged themselves into his shoulders back and legs.

Orihime looked on in shock at what happened and started crying that Ichigo was taking all this damage just for her, all for little old Orihime. "Ichigo" she cried his name as she saw him fight "don't worry Orihime I'll make sure that we get out of here soon" Ichigo said as he looked at her with a look of concern for her instead of himself. Orihime touched the part of his face that wasn't covered by his mask "I'll be back soon" Ichigo said as he turned around and went right back to Grimmjow ready to cut off his head.

"Black Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo yelled as he fired his attack practically at point blank and Grimmjow merely jumped away from the attack "this is far enough now I will end this fight" Grimmjow said as he gathered energy in his claws and raised his arms above his head and slashed his claws sown leaving blue slash marks in the air "this is my most powerful attack which will finally kill you desgarrón" Grimmjow said as he sent the solidified slash marks at Ichigo. Ichigo managed to dodge the first claw but got hit by a second one making him scream in pain and in his pain he got struck by the other claws "you will finally die right here right now" Grimmjow proclaimed as he kept striking Ichigo with his desgarrón. Ichigo didn't know what to do as he kept on being struck by Grimmjow's attacks **'aw come on king let me out, if you do I can win this for us' **Ichigo's inner hollow said trying to gain control of Ichigo yet again 'no never I won't let that happen' Ichigo said telling his inner hollow. Ichigo kept on yelling in his 'I won't lose, I won't die' and through sheer force of will Ichigo got up with his hollow mask covering only the top right part of his face and started blocking Grimmjow's desgarrón this completely shocked Grimmjow that not only was Ichigo actually standing but Ichigo was blocking his most powerful attack. "Why won't you just DIE" Grimmjow was getting frustrated at Ichigo. Ichigo just kept blocking Grimmjow's attacks and finally after seeing a little opening Ichigo jumped forward in between the attack and when some of the claws did come at him he just cut them and finally he was face to face with Grimmjow and unleashed the most powerful Black Getsuga Tenshou he could muster at this point right in his face. Grimmjow screamed and he crashed into the ground, Ichigo just dropped to the ground struggling to stand as the rest of his mask faded away and to his astonishment Grimmjow stood back up "there is no way I'm going to die by the likes of you" Grimmjow said as he went on for one last attack in an attempt to finally kill Ichigo and with the last of his strength Ichigo could only slash at Grimmjow as he passed by slashing Ichigo. Both Stood for a few moments before blood spurted from Grimmjow and he fells to his knees "damn you to hell" were Grimmjow's last words as he faded from existence and at this moment Ichigo fell to his hands and knees tired from his fight.

Nel and Orihime jumped down from where they were and ran to Ichigo "OH ITYSGO" Nel yelled as she jumped on to him and hugged him "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE" she just kept on crying and hugging him tightly "its ok Nel I'm fine" Ichigo said trying to sit down on the white sand. Orihime looked at Ichigo like she always had 'thank you Ichigo, thank you so much' "Ichigo let me heal you, Soten Kisshun" Orihime said as the healing shield covered Ichigo healing his wounds "thanks Orihime, we may have to fight our way out after this" Ichigo said solemnly. Orihime knew that this was the case since they must know by now that their sixth most powerful arrancar was dead and would sent more powerful arrancars to kill Ichigo and recapture her.

---------------------------------------

Halibel watched the whole fight in awe at this soul reaper who fought with the powers of a hollow.

"That fight was intense, I thought that their reiatsu would crush me" Apache said

"That was interesting, who knew that there was a soul reaper who could use hollow powers" Mila-rose said

"Well we are hollows who have soul reaper powers so it would make sense that there would be soul reapers who have hollow powers" Sun-sun explained

Halibel still hadn't said anything and just stared at Ichigo thinking 'such power in one so young, maybe he is the one I have been searching for'

"Halibel-sama should we go over there and kill them, after all they killed Grimmjow and if we don't they could damage Aizen-sama's plans" Mila-rose asked

"No, not yet Nnoitra is near, we'll let him take care of the situation and if he does die at their hands then we will go forth" Halibel said but she actually wanted to see how strong Ichigo actually was and that if he could actually kill Nnoitra then he could be the being she has been searching for.

---------------------------------------

"I'm almost done Ichigo, then we can leave" Orihime said finishing up healing Ichigo

"Yay then I can go home with you and sleep with you Itysgo" Nel said playfully not knowing the meaning of what she just said

Ichigo just smiled at her knowing that Nel is only a little girl and said "sure Nel that would be ok" but he wouldn't do it since he wouldn't know how his family would react to him bring home a little girl.

"Oh you three aren't going anywhere anytime soon" Nnoitra said as he was making himself known "Tesla get the girl"

"Yes Nnoitra-sama" Tesla said as he sonidoed to Orihime putting her in a head lock which made Soten Kisshun disappear

"You may have killed Grimmjow the Sexta Espada but can you take me on Nnoitra Jiruga the Quinta Espada and what's your name soul reaper" Nnoitra said sticking out his tongue revealing his 5 tattoo

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo was shocked at knowing that he would have to kill an arrancar that was even stronger than Grimmjow, whom he had great trouble beating and all the while worrying about Orihime and Nel being in danger

" Ichigo Kurosaki I'll remember that for as long as you live now get up soul reaper or die" Nnoitra said as he brought his zanpakuto down on Ichigo would blocked it with Tensa Zangetsu

Ichigo jumped back from Nnoitra's attack and tried to go in with a slash but it failed and Nnoitra just brought down his zanpakuto on Ichigo and just like before Ichigo just jumped back. Nnoitra tried to strike Ichigo by attempting to stab him but some how Ichigo managed to dodge his stabs so instead he let go of his zanpakuto for a few inches to extend it so it can hit Ichigo but it missed him again "what have you fought an opponent that can extend his weapon before" Nnoitra asked "yeah I have once before" Ichigo answered

Nnoitra Jumped into the air and came down hard and Ichigo just blocked it with Tensa Zangetsu but it forced him down a little. 'I have to help Ichigo but what can I do, wait I could always use Tsubaki on this guy and then help Ichigo' Orihime thought "don't even try it because if you do then I'll just destroy it, Aizen has told us about your powers so I know what to expect" Tesla said stopping her plans or so he thought "KOTEN ZANSHUN" Orihime yelled and Tesla tried to destroy it but Tsubaki was too quick and it just cut Tesla right in two killing him "Aizen didn't tell you Tsubaki's power is dependent on my will to kill and right now I need to help Ichigo so it was stronger now" Orihime explained as Tesla faded from existence.

Nnoitra noticed that Tesla was dead but he wasn't worried he knew that he could beat both of them. Ichigo tried to go in for another attack but was knocked back before he could and Nnoitra just tried to stab Ichigo again but just as before Ichigo dodged it and went in again sadly Nnoitra knew this was going to happen so he just hit Ichigo on the back with the bottom of the handle send him far away. "Well it seems your woman killed Tesla oh well" Nnoitra said as he watched Ichigo get up again.

"Ichigo let me help you" Orihime told Ichigo

"No you have to protect Nel" Ichigo yelled back at Orihime

'Nel, I haven't seen her in so long I guess she still looks like a child' Nnoitra thought

Ichigo went in for another attack and this time Nnoitra dodged a little and grabbed Tensa Zangetsu but instead of cutting him as the blade went through his hand there were sparks and Nnoitra didn't suffer any damage not even a scratch "ohm and here I thought this thing could actually cut me I guess I was wrong" Nnoitra said as he head butted Ichigo hard but after Ichigo's body came to a stop he just got right back up exhausted ready to attack again "damn you sure are stubborn, just lay down and die" Nnoitra punched Ichigo in the gut as he grabbed Ichigo's wrists forcing him to drop Tensa Zangetsu but it didn't end there Nnoitra started pulling on Ichigo's arm trying to rip it off from the shoulder. As he was doing this Orihime performed a koten zanshun and Nnoitra saw it coming but it was so quick he only had enough him to tilt his head back as Tsubaki whizzed by his nose "you are annoying, I guess I'm going to have to kill you first" Nnoitra said dropping Ichigo, he then stuck his tongue out and started charging a cero and then fired it. To everyone's amazement Ichigo managed to push a shunpo from his wrecked body and push Orihime, who way holding Nel, out of the way in time but then the cero struck him instead leaving a gaping hole in the middle of his chest, resembling a hollow's hole.

Orihime and Nell went into total shock as they saw Ichigo get killed right before their eyes 'Ichigo no you can't die, you can't' Orihime said in her mind over and over and Nel simply said "Ichigo"

"Well that had to kill him, then I guess I'll be taking you back woman and I guess I'll kill Nel while I'm at it" Nnoitra said as he raised his zanpakuto high and before he was going to bring it down everyone watching the fight felt an enormous spike in reiatsu

Everyone turned to where Ichigo was but in his place there was the most evil looking hollow any of them have ever seen. It had he has white fur coming out from his wrists, six red marks came from his hole and the two on top extended onto his mask, the mask itself could induce nightmares just from looking at it as it had horns that curved from the sides of his head and ended in front of his face with a small red line following the horn, and his hair grew long and fell to mid-back.

All were shocked at what had happened to the young soul reaper now hollow. Orihime thought 'Ichigo that can't be it just can't' Nnoitra thought 'this power is so strong if I can beat him then I'll defiantly get promoted above that slut Halibel and show her women can't be warriors' and Halibel in all this thought 'such power, if he does kill Nnoitra, as I can see him doing, then my search will be over'

"What ever happened to you is amazing so I guess I'll have to go to the next level. Pray, Santa Teresa" Nnoitra yelled as he performing his resurrección. He sprouted two extra arms, all of which now carry giant scythes, his hole was reveled to he his left eye, and he grew two horns each different sizes that formed a crescent moon. As soon as it was over Nnoitra charged at Ichigo slashing his new scythes but the new Ichigo just stood there and when the scythes came down he disappeared and reappeared behind Nnoitra 'what did he just use sonido' Nnoitra thought as he tried to slash at Ichigo again but the results were the same. Ichigo took his turn to slash at Nnoitra and brought down Tensa Zangetsu on Nnoitra and to his shock he cut Nnoitra's left arms right off. Nnoitra screamed in pain and clutched his bloody stumps "don't think you've won yet you bastard" Nnoitra said as he grew back his missing arms but also grew two new arms totaling six arms all holding the same scythes and went back to hit Ichigo but Ichigo just blocked all of Nnoitra's attacks with Tensa Zangetsu which pissed off Nnoitra big time. Getting tired of this battle Nnoitra jumped back a bit and started charging a Gran Rey Cero "try surviving this you son of a bitch" and fired it right at Ichigo but Ichigo responded by firing a cero right from in between his horns at Nnoitra's Gran Rey Cero, Nnoitra thought that he finally had Ichigo beat but to his displeasure he was wrong as Ichigo's Cero over powered his and went right through and struck Nnoitra. Nnoitra stood strong and tall but before he could take another breath Ichigo hit Nnoitra with a Black Getsuga Tenshou point blank range killing him by cutting him in half diagonally across his chest 'I may have died at the hands of some wannabe hollow but at least I died the way I wanted' those were his last thoughts as Nnoitra was no more.

Orihime was scared at what Ichigo was going to do and then Ichigo turned to her and all Orihime could do now is scream "ICHIGO PLEASE JUST COME BACK TO ME" and some how her words got to him as his mask broke into non-existence and his hollow hole was disappearing and he was finally returning to normal "sorry to worry you Orihime" Ichigo said as he fell to the ground still conscious Orihime smiled and went right over to him cradling his head in her lap and Nel Just sat him his chest crying her eyes out but their happy moment ended abruptly as Halibel and her fracción appeared in front of them 'damn it they just keep showing up and I can't fight anymore' Ichigo thought as they looked at the new arrancars "allow me to introduce my self, I am Tia Halibel the Tercera Espada" Halibel said completely sending Orihime, Nel, and Ichigo into utter shock 'what are we going to do' were their thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody here is the second installment of Arrancars in School, thank you guys so much for reviewing this and please don't stop!! and if any of you have any suggestions or constructive criticism then please share *NOTE ALL FLAMERS SHALL BE PUT OUT SO DON'T BOTHER*

--------------------

"Allow me to introduce my self, I am Tia Halibel the Tercera Espada" Halibel said completely sending Orihime, Nel, and Ichigo into utter shock 'what are we going to do' were their thought.

"Now tell me your name soul reaper" Halibel asked

Ichigo tried standing up but because he fought the Sexta and Quinta espadas respectively he couldn't "my name is Ichigo and I won't let you take Orihime away" Ichigo said sitting up

"Sorry soul reaper but it looks like you won't be going any where on your own any time soon" Sun-sun responded to Ichigo's attempts

"I don't care I'm not letting you take her away" Ichigo said struggling to sit up

'Such dedication' Halibel thought

"Even if you don't give up I have great doubt that you will be able to defeat all of us" Mila-rose said

"That's right to prepare to di-" Apache said but she was cut off by Halibel

"Lucky you don't have to worry about that soul reaper" Halibel said shocking everyone present

"Ha-Halibel-sama what are you talking about" Mila-rose said not believing what Halibel just said

"It is as I just said, we are not going to kill this soul reaper" Halibel said

"Why aren't we going to kill him, he killed both Nnoitra and Grimmjow!" Apache shouted

"Apache is right for once, we must kill him or he will destroy Aizen-sama's work" Sun-sun said receiving a glare from Apache

"He will destroy Aizen's work" Halibel said, her fracción was shocked to refer to Aizen without an honorific, she continued "and he will do it because he is stronger than Aizen"

Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel couldn't believe what they just heard, the Tercera Espada saying Ichigo was stronger than Aizen

Sun-sun spoke up asking "how in the world is he stronger than Aizen-sama"

"If you watched you saw how powerful he became when he became a hollow, at that point his reiatsu as bigger than Aizen's" Halibel explained

"But he doesn't know how to use it again or even control it" Apache said trying to convince her mistress to kill Ichigo

"Then it will be our duty to teach him, for who better to teach someone to control a hollow than a hollow" Halibel responded

"D-Duty how is it our duty to teach him" Mila-rose asked

"It is our duty because we must be useful to Ichigo-sama" Halibel said blushing but because of her high color no one noticed

"Halibel-sama how can we serve him, he is a soul reaper" Sun-sun pointed out

"We served Aizen without a problem and now that there is someone stronger than him shouldn't we serve him" Halibel said

Apache just couldn't take it anymore and just lost it "I WILL NEVER CALL THIS STUPID WEAK AND PATHETIC WANABE HOLLOW SOUL REAPER SAMA!"

Ichigo, hearing Apache insult him, couldn't hold back "WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK, I JUST DEFEATED TWO ESPADA!" though he wouldn't tell them he beat Nnoitra mainly because his hollow side took over

"Oh please just because you beat Nnoitra doesn't mean you are that strong, there **are** four more Espada stronger than Nnoitra so don't get cocky, and you just barely beat him" Apache said trying to put down Ichigo

But Ichigo wasn't like that, if you challenged him and insulted him you would fight back "the only reason I barely beat him is because I just fought Grimmjow and where are you on the scale of strength I bet you are dead last"

Apache just popped a vein when he said that, and it also caused a giggle from Mila-rose and sun-sun "I may not like the idea but Halibel-sama has a point so I will go along" Sun-sun said

Apache was fuming at what Sun-sun just said "this is unbelievable I bet this guy couldn't even beat Mila-rose"

"HEY!" Both Ichigo and Mila-rose yelled at Apache's insult

"I might just call him sama just to piss you off, and maybe he can beat me but he can sure beat the crap out of you" Mila-rose said

"Say that again bitch, I dare you" Apache said getting close to Mila-rose's face

Mila-rose threw a punch at Apache and started a big brawl between the two, Apache in the confusion punched Ichigo square in the nose and at that moment Halibel grabbed her wrist and said "that is enough; you will show proper respect to Ichigo-sama"

Even though Halibel said it to everyone Apache knew she was directing it at her "yes Halibel-sama"

Orihime finally spoke up asking "how are you guys going to get out of here and what about us"

"You should get all your friends and leave as soon as you can" Halibel then looked at Ichigo and asked "is there any where in your town where we could hide Ichigo-sama"

Ichigo, still not used to being called sama, responded "there is a shop you may be able to hide in, just look for a guy wearing a weird hat and using a cane"

"Very well, I will search for this man. We better get going I sense a very powerful soul reaper coming and I would rather not fight at this moment so lets go see you soon Ichigo-sama" Halibel said as she opened a garganta and walked through to Karakura Town

Apache glared at Ichigo and had a scowl on as she walked through, Sun-sun bowed to Ichigo and followed, Mila-rose looked at Ichigo and smiled and right after she walked through the garganta closed

Ichigo looked at Orihime and asked "should we trust them, after all they are arrancars and this maybe a trap set by Aizen"

Nel kicked Ichigo on the shin making him grunt in pain "not all arrancars are bad, just look at Dondachakka and Peche" Nel said huffing but Ichigo just glared at her

Orihime saw this and smiled "We'll have to see, and if she does meet Urahara I'm sure he will be able to tell if she is good or not" and just as she answered Ichigo Zaraki appeared

"Hello Ichigo long time no see, where did those arrancars go I saw them here just a moment ago" Zaraki said looking around

"They probably ran away when they felt you coming Ken-chan" Yachiru said with the same over sugared smile of hers

"That's no fun and I thought that I could finally fight someone, well since we have the girl we should leave before the old geezer forces us" Zaraki said with a bored look on his face

"We can't leave yet we have to get the rest of my friends before we leave" Ichigo said struggling to stand up

Zaraki smiled "sure what ever maybe while we are getting them we will come across some powerful opponents"

Orihime smiled and asked something she thought she never would "uh Ichigo since you can't really walk right now you could ride on my back" she blushed bright red through out her question

Ichigo blushed too and agreed, as he got on he accidentally touched her breasts but he quickly pulled them away and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Orihime felt Ichigo touch her breasts but didn't say anything. Nel jumped onto Ichigo's back hitching a ride "now let's go find everyone" Nel said pointing the way

----------------------------

After trekking for some time the group finally found Chad, Dondachakka, Peche, Unohana, Hanataro, Isane, Byakuya, Uryu, Renji, Rukia, Mayuri, and Nemu all gathered into one spot

Byakuya sees Orihime and says "now that we have the girl we should get out of here before there is any more trouble"

"You guys are so boring I didn't even get to fight anyone yet" Zaraki complained

"You can fight them once the Winter War has started so please stop Captain Zaraki" Unohana said with a smile but sent a lot of killer intent to Zaraki which actually made him shudder

"How are we going to get out of here, none of us can use a Garganta" Uryu pointed out

"Don't worry we were given a device where we press the button to let Urahara know we are ready to come back and to open the Garganta again" Hanataro explained as he pressed the button then a voice from the device said "hey guys you got Orihime" it was Urahara "yes we are ready to come back so when is the Garganta going to be ready" Hanataro asked "it will be alittle while but I'll be working double time so we can get you out asap, and when I'm done you will know ok" Urahara said, the reason why it is gonna take so long is so Urahara can find a place to hide Halibel and her fracción who arrived shortly ago "ok thanks, well guys it may be a little bit before the Garganta is open" Hanataro said

"This is troublesome, there is a good chance that Aizen might send more Espada after us" Byakuya said

"Actually that seems unlikely since pretty much all of us have defeated one of the Espada and since we are all together it would be suicidal to come and try to beat all of us at once" Mayuri explained

"Ichigo who did you come across to get those kinds of injuries" Renji asked as Ichigo was being healed by Orihime

"I got these from fighting Grimmjow the sixth Espada and the fifth Espada, I think his name was Nnoitra" Ichigo said but everyone was in shock at what Ichigo said, out of everyone no one faced Espada of that level or even one right after the other

Zaraki actually smiled "this is fantastic, now you can give me a real fight once we get back Ichigo"

"That won't work since we would be back in my home town" Ichigo said trying to stop Zaraki from fighting him

"How the hell did you beat two Espada" Renji asked, he was a little jealous since he didn't beat any Espada

"I would like to know that too, after all I do need new test subjects and someone who could beat two Espada is defiantly worth testing on" Mayuri said which made everyone present cringe at his words, except Nemu

"Uh well" Ichigo was at a loss of words at how to explain that it was because of his inner hollow "sorry but that's secret, since we are in Las Noches Aizen must be watching us right now so if I tell you he'll know and that would be bad" Ichigo hoped that his explaination would work

"Very well but as soon as you are able to you have to tell me, just come by my lab anytime" Mayuri said

"Same here I have to know what kind of training you went through to be able to do that" Renji said

Ichigo sighed in relief that they bought his explanation, he knew he'd have to tell them sooner or later but he hoped it would be later

-------------------------

Back in Karakura Town Urahara is updating Halibel, Mila-rose, Apache, and Sun-sun on the situation "alright ladies it seems that Ichigo and his companions are coming back so while Tessai is finding a way to hide your reiatsu we have to come up with a good gigai disguise for you all"

"Why do we need one of those things anyway, why can't we walk around the way we want" Apache said full of frustration

"Because if we just walk around then the Soul Society will notice us and try to kill us" Halibel explained

"Very correct so when I'm making your gigais I'll have to make alterations so that no one will recognize you guys" Urahara said behind his fan

"Why none of the soul reapers know what we look like so why hide our true appearance" Mila-rose asked

"The Soul Society may not know what you look like but I don't think you want Aizen to find you four anytime soon correct" Urahara said and the four of them just nodded

"So what will you make us look like so Aizen won't recognize us" Sun-sun asked

"Well you all will have different hair colored hair, except for your mistress, possibly different hair length, different eye color, any special markings on your face will be gone, and your height might be altered" Urahara explained

"Halibel-sama are we really going to do this" Apache asked, she still didn't want to serve under Ichigo but she started to realize that serving Aizen again wouldn't be a good idea either

"Yes I am sure now lets get started so you can bring Ichigo-sama and his companions back" Halibel said

"Very well, now in any case I'm going to need all of your measurements so please strip for me" Urahara said holding measuring tape but all this got him and a kick to the crotch by an angry Apache "ever try something like that again and I'll do worse to your huevos" she shouted

"Sir I finished making that special barrier in one of the rooms so and her fracción can go and wait while we bring back everyone" Tessai said as he noticed Urahara on the ground "I assume he asked to do your measurements huh" they just nodded "don't worry I take care of that stuff and he won't find out" Tessai said and although they didn't like what was going to happen they felt safer having Tessai do it than Urahara

-------------------------

After some time Tessai got Halibel's and the others' measurements they went into the special room as Everyone in Urahara's shop went to the basement to open us the Garganta to bring back Ichigo and the rest. The gate opened at everyone was happy that they were finally out of Las Noches and were safe

"I'm sure glad that we are out of that dangerous place doncha' know" Dondachakka said

"Now that is safe and sound back we should get back to the Soul Society" Unohana said

"Yes but as soon we are done with business back in the Soul Society Rukia and Renji must come back and stay so that there will be protection for everyone here" Byakuya said

"What will happen to Nel, Peche and Dondachakka here after all they are arrancars" Uryu mentioned

"Well since they did help us get through this ordeal I guess we could leave them out of the report when we get back" Unohana said smiling but it was one of her creepy smiles that scared even Mayuri and Zaraki, letting everyone know to do that

"Well we better get going after all the sooner we get there the sooner we can come back" Renji said

"Correct so let's go" Byakuya said opening a senkaimon

"See you later Ichigo, be back as soon as possible" Rukia said waving bye as she walked through the senkaimon

After they left Urahara spoke up "well it great to see you guys back here, you all can go back home but I would like to speak with Orihime and Ichigo"

"Alright see you school tomorrow Ichigo Orihime" Uryu said walking back home

"Later" Chad said in his usual passive voice leaving

"So what did you want to talk to us about" Ichigo asked wanting to get home right away

" I wanted to let you know that and her friends are safe and won't cause trouble for one and to let you know that since said she serves you Ichigo you will have to be responsible for her and her fracción" Urahara explained

Ichigo sighed and asked "alright what do I have to do" he hoped it wouldn't be much

"Oh just take care of them and keep them out of trouble and I will give them gigais so you can keep an eye on them" Urahara said secretly smiling behind his fan at the ideas for the gigais

"What are gigais" Nel asked

"Well gigais are fake bodies that spiritual being can go into so they can interact with the living" Urahara explained

"I want one too; I want to go home with Itsygo" Nel said pouting

Ichigo was upset at Nel and was wondering how his father would react to him bringing home a child

"Nel what about us and why do you want to do that" Peche asked

"You will still be Nel's brothers but I want to be with Itsygo, and don't worry I'll come visit you guys here" Nel said

Dondachakka started crying and grabbed onto Ichigo "please take good care of Nel for us doncha' know"

"Ok ok I will just let me go" Ichigo said trying to get out of his grip and then asked "wait how long will it take to make a gigai for Nel?"

"Well for some one so small it should take only an hour so please wait out here for me and it will be ready, Tessai please make a gigai for our little friend here" Urahara said, Tessai left to do just that

"Are Halibel and the others here" Orihime asked

"Yes but they can't come out because the seal protecting them needs both me and Tessai to unlock it and if they come out it will send out a reiatsu signature as if they came from Hueco Mundo for an attack so they can't come out until theirs is ready, which should be done by tomorrow morning" Urahara explained

After an Hour Tessai came out with a gigai for Nel which looked just like her except that it was missing her scar, mask, and red blush birthmark. He also came out with some clothes for her gigai since she will need them "here you go, to go in it you just need to stand on top of it and it will do the rest" Tessai told Nel laying down her new gigai

Nel nodded and stood on top of her gigai and she sank into it and when she disappeared the gigai's eyes opened and Nel said "yay now I can go and live with Itsygo" Nel said jumping into Ichigo's arms"

"Well it is pretty late and you guys should go home and you have to go to school tomorrow since you missed so many school days" Urahara said fanning himself

"Right let's go Orihime" Ichigo said smiling to Orihime and holding the bag containing Nel's clothes

"Ok Ichigo" Orihime said smiling back blushing a little as she held onto Nel

After parting ways with Orihime Ichigo held hands with Nel going home, when he opened the door Isshin came at him with his usual hello kick "HEY THERE ICHIGO!!!" but Ichigo knew it was going to happen so he just stepped aside for a moment letting his dad crash into the street "great job Ichigo you are learning a lot" He said getting back up like nothing happened

"Just stop that you freak and can't you act normal for once" Ichigo yelled at his dad

Isshin did his signature technique of crying to the poster of his dead wife about how cruel his children have gotten that is until his noticed Nel "oh Ichigo I see you finally brought home a grandchild for your dear old dad"

Ichigo stomped on his father's face forcing him to the ground "she isn't my kid you nut" Nel just pointed and laughed at Isshin "you dad is funny Itsygo"

Karin and Yuzu over heard the commotion and saw Nel "hello there what's your name" Yuzu asked

"My name is Nel Tu" Nel replied giving her a big smile making Yuzu blush at how cute she was

"Where did you find the kid Ichi-nii-san" Karin asked she wanted to find out so she could ride her brother for a long time on this matter

"Oh well I went to visit a class mate of mine and she told me that her mom was sick and she couldn't take care of the kid herself so I'm taking care of the kid for now" Ichigo said hoping they would buy it

"Is she hot" Karin asked bluntly

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked

"Is her sister hot, after all why would you do this" Karin asked

"I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart so shut up" Ichigo said wanting this to stop

Nel tugged on Ichigo's leg and said "I'm hungwy Itsygo"

"Don't worry dinner ready so come on and eat, I'll just set up a place for you Nel" Yuzu said with a warm caring smile and Nel just ran into the Kitchen finding an open seat

Ichigo was walking to school thinking about last night and earlier that morning, after dinner Nel said she wanted to sleep with Ichigo but he refused saying she should sleep with Karin and Yuzu but she cried a little so Ichigo caved and let her sleep with him that night. The next morning Nel said that she wanted to go with him to school but he said no and luckily, or perhaps not so luckily, Isshin said he'd look after Nel while Ichigo was at school; he shivered at what he might do to her but moved on. When Ichigo got to school he saw Uryu and Chad but before he could say 'hi' he was blind sided by a girl hugging

"Hello Ichigo-sama" The girl said; she was 5'3, looked 16, had long blonde hair with a few braids in it, had dark skin, and huge breasts (possibly double D)

"Ha-Halibel!" Ichigo yelled in astonishment


	3. poll notice

Hey this is BCB telling you guys that I am ready to update but I don't know which of my fanfics I should start with so I'm leaving it up to you, just check my profile and vote!


	4. Reasons for absence

So to my loyal readers I am very sorry that I have not updated in so very long. It is just that I was applying to universities so I had no time to write and now that I have time I don't have any actual good ideas so not only is this an apology but this is also a request to you, my loyal viewers. If any of you have any actual ideas on how I can re-write any existing chapters of either of my stories please tell me and if you guys have any ideas on what I could write for the next chapters tell me. If I use your idea in re-writing a previous chapter or to create a new chapter I will of course give you full credit for the idea. So I plead you my readers to not abandon me for my lack of updates and I ask of you for ideas so I can get the creative juices flowing so I can get the ship going and make chapters at a rate of once a month or once every other month again. Thank you to all who help and stay with me

Sincerely, Beloved Contender Breslov


End file.
